


Give me just three days

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, King Daichi, M/M, Omega Bokuto, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, Post War, War, alpha akaashi - Freeform, mention of war, pissed akaashi, prince bokuto, three days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake
Summary: Akaashi Keiji hate's the king for what he did to his town after the war. But what is Akaashi to do when he finds himself the Princes future mate?





	1. just three day's, the first meeting

I groaned as my wings folded against my back and I landed on the cool marble in front of the palace, “this is the place?” I questioned out loud as a young man about my age hurried down the stairs.  
“You must be Akashi, My name is Onaga Wataru. Im one of lord Bokutos advisors. He’s been waiting for you,” The closely cropped ravenette smiled. His deep black wings decorated with gold accents. I nodded and followed the man up the front steps and into the large ornate palace.  
“He’s been expecting me?” I asked nervously. Bringing in a wealthy son from a small little town on the outskirts of the kingdom. My town isn’t known for very much. We aren’t a strong town, or a smart town, Our land doesn't raise the most exceptional cattle, or grow the most refined crops. We aren’t known for our women, or our booze. The only thing that makes my town loom over the others is we are a town of entirely Alphas. I know I know, it’s supposed to be impossible. But It’s not.  
“Yes. It's not often the prince is an Omega. It’s not often the king has to marry off his son,” The man bit. I stopped dead in my tracks and glared at him.  
“Who cares if he’s an Omega. He’s been a wonderful prince, he saved my town when the king decided we weren't worth rebuilding after the war. So I don't want to hear a single bad thing about my Fiance,” I growled taking the man by the collar of his robes and shoved him against a pillar not caring that he was a member of the court and I was just the son of a far off, no name, bumpkin, son of a mayor..  
“My lord! Please, Let him go. He didn’t know your relationship with the prince,” I turned and saw Haruki Komi. The man who came with Bokuto to propose the idea of an arranged marriage. I grunted and pushed him against the wall again before turning away from the well and high decorated official.  
“Komi...It’s been too long,” I smiled and bowed to the head of the guard. He smiled and patted my shoulder even though I stood a good head above him. He smiled and motioned for me to follow him. His wings decorated in gold and accented by his deep black armour. I smiled and followed willingly through the strange halls.  
“I'm sorry about him. He doesn't like that the king has sanctioned the marriage between you the prince,” He smiled. I looked down and bit my lip.  
“I don't mind that, I just don’t appreciate the way he talks about the prince. My future mate or not, he has no right to talk about him that way, he is the prince, and the royal heir,” I said as the short blonde opened a door and lead me to Bokutos main chambers. The black and gold decor accented with white.Owl Perches littered the room, “He does like owls,” I laughed and looked around seeing the large bed neatly made with a solid black blanket.  
“I'll go call for the prince, please. Stay here,” He said and closed the door. I sat on the plush bedding and sighed. The walls were a deep golden wood, with ebony furniture. The colours warm and familiar, and yet...Foreign and scary. The wooden doors were flung open and the silver haired prince stood in the open space they created.  
“Y...You came!” He beamed and bound across the room in just a few strides.  
“I...I said I would...But, you’re gonna help my town, right?” I said and looked at him.  
“Yeah...Oh God yes,” He said and took my hands in his, “I will do anything that you want me to...Akaashi, I have loved you since I first met you in the courtyard. I love you so god damned much…” He said and kissed my knuckles. The soft lips sending tingles up my wrists as they were tenderly pressed against each bump of bone.  
“My Prince, please…” I whispered and looked down. He shook his head.  
“No...No please, don’t call me that. You’re gonna be my queen...Please, call me Bokuto,” He said and laid his head on my hands in my lap. His silver hair clean. With every movement he took sweet bellows of pine trees and a sweet sumers day.  
“I haven’t agreed to anything Bokuto. I said I would come visit. My people need me,” I said shaking my head.  
“B...But you said you would come live with me and be my queen,” He said his heart breaking in his eyes. I sighed heavily as I gazed fondly at the man in my arms. I sighed softly and pulled him up onto the plush bed.  
“Give me a week...In a week I will have an answer for you,” I said and stroked his cheek. He pushed his lip out into a soft pout.  
“I don't wanna wait a week...I don’t want another Alpha...I don't want to wait a week to mate with you...please...I love you so much,” He begged. I sighed and nodded cupping his cheeks.  
“Fine...Three days, that is all that I ask...give me three days, Just three days to get used to things here...and by that time I will tell you if I will live with you as your mate, or be just that. Your mate in name,” I said and stroked under his eye with my thumb. He nodded and kissed me. I sighed and relaxed.

 

Several hours later, around dinner.

“AKAASHI!!!” I spun quickly and sighed seeing the silver prince charging down the hall towards me. I sighed and extended my hand for him. The already fired up expression he had on his face morphed into a passionate beam. I laugh as he laced our fingers together. I squeezed his fingers between mine and pulled the slightly shorter man into my arms, the omega fitting perfectly. I hummed and escorted the young prince to the dining hall.  
The large room was beyond elegant. The table decorated with foods that I haven’t seen in dreams or even in my father's banquets. I stood in the doorway and stared astonished at the elegance and total regality of the room.  
“You actually eat in here?” I finally gasped. He nodded and looked at me confused.  
“Yeah...it’s the dining hall,” He laughed, “You’re the son of the lord of your town, don’t you eat in a room like this too?”  
“What? God no...Look...My town is so poor we don’t even have a servant...My mother does all the house work, she cleans, cooks, she showed me how to sew because I would tear my pants and shirts so often....I made most of my own clothes too...Granted we have more money than other towns folk, but we give so much of it away, we dont have alot of it…” He looked at me and then down at his hands.  
“Don’t you save any for yourself?” he hummed in question. I shook my head.  
“No, we don’t really need it. We raise our own cattle, and we have our own sheep for the wol to make the clothes,” I looked at my feet slightly embarrassed to be standing in the large hall.  
“May I ask you something Akaashi?” His voice startled me.  
“Sure My lord,” I said as I followed him to the head of the table and helped him into the seat.  
“Your such a strong, and appealing alpa...how have you not found yourself a mate quite yet?” He inquired softly.  
I simply shrugged and looked at him, “I can't honestly say why. I just never found that one special person, i suppose,” I said and shrugged.  
“But...I'm that one special person?” He questioned a hint of eagerness and hope in his voice.  
“This is arranged Bokuto-san…” I said and looked down at the meal I was served. The heavenly smelling duck and potatoes danced around my nostrils. I had had this meal a dozen times at home, but for some reason the food tasted much sweeter on my tongue then it normally did at home.  
By the end of the evening I was thoroughly stuffed, and quite content. I looked over at Bokuto who was winding down himself.  
“Are you ready for bed Akaashi?” The silver haired owl asked. I nodded and looked at him as he stood and took my hand helping me up. I took his hand and followed him out of the large hall and behind the room divider that lead to the private hall that held his room, office, and the rooms for his family, “I don't have a room that is worthy of you, but I'd be willing to sleep in one of the spares so you can have mine, “ he said and took my hands as he stopped in front of his room. I shook my head and laughed kissing his forehead gently, the strange scent of omega in front of me sending my heart into my throat and spreading butterflies around my stomach and groin.  
“Bokuto...what is that smell? Do you use something to cover your natural scent?” I asked nuzzling the smaller man’s neck.  
“N...No...Ak...Akaashi, that’s my...um...my na...natural scent,” He whimpered and clawed at my shoulders as his legs fell weak and he leaned against me. I smiled and nuzzled the boy’s neck rubbing my nose against the small little sack in his neck.  
“It smells so good...God Bokuto…” I moaned and licked at the soft flesh, my pants tightening. I gasped and pushed him away, “I...I am so sorry...Please, excuse me...good night Bokuto-san,” I said and bowed before running off. Y face a deep red, nearly as deep as his.

The next morning.

The next morning was beyond weird. We took our places at the table and ate breakfast in silence. I was so embarrased about my actions yesterday. Bokuto cleared his throat, “Leave us. Now,” he growled. The others around the table nodded and hurried from the room barely swallowing their food.  
“I am so sorry,” I whispered when Bokuto dismissed the others in the room to give us space.  
“For what? Being an alpha? Making me feel wanted? Akaashi, that is why I haven't been mated. No alpha will take me because of my scent,” he said and looked down. I shook my head and sighed taking his hands.  
“And they are damned foolish. Bokuto, that was one if not the best scent I have had the honour to smell. You are like...You’re like, freshly cut wood, and like the cool summer wind...I can't explain how but I am just...it drives me insane...I love it so much,” I said and took his hands.  
“I love you, I do...I don't wanna wait three days…” He said nuzzling my chest. I smiled holding him loving the smell and the omega like acts.


	2. Day one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto tries to woo akaashi and does...until a certain king is mentioned...thank god it's the end of the day.

I hummed as I sat and looked around me. The blankets I found myself wrapped up in were much softer and considerably more plush than what I was used to. The soft warming yellow bedding smoothing me as I relaxed back into the bed and smiled. The sunlight filling the room and coaxing me from my deep and pleasurable slumber.

“But I wanna see Akaashi!!” Bokutos childish voice stured my stomach and sent it into knots as it filled my head with intoxicating feelings and shot desire and need into my heart.

“Bokuto,” I whispered and nuzzled the pillows not wanting to emerge from my cocoon of warmth and blankets, but wanting to wrap my arms around the unusual Omega and hold him tightly. The door opened slowly, and closed the same way. I whimpered and stirred as the room was filled with the silver haired princes’s scent. He darted across the room as quietly as he could as if not to wake me. 

“Akaashi,” He whispered and crawled into the bed next to me. I rolled over and pulled him tightly into my chest. His soft purrs rumbling from his chest and against my own.

“Yes my prince. I am right here,” I hummed and played with his hair.

“I missed you last night,” he whispered and kissed at my neck. I laughed and held him against my chest. He smiled nuzzling my bare chest and hummed, “I was so cold...sleep with me tonight?” He asked and looked up at me. I grunted and sighed softly.

“I was nice and warm,” I smiled teasing him rather happily, “hey Bokuto-San?” I whispered gently.

“Whats up my queen?”

“I just-Did you call me your queen?” I looked at him blushing. He nodded. I shook my head. “Bokuto. You would become my queen. You’re the omega,” I said and raised an eyebrow looking at him. He blushed and nodded.

“Yes my future King,” He hummed happily and smiled.

“Don't call me that Kouturo,” I sighed and shook my head.

“How do you know my given name?” He sat up and stared at me. I shook my head.

“I'm an alpha, betrothed to the omega prince. I need to know these things. I know a lot about you...and I'll tell you anything that you want to know about me.”

“You will, really?” He beamed looking at me like a little kid who’s been told he can have a lollipop.

“Yes. Ill answer any question you have for me, any time...as long as you don't ask any embarrassing questions that may or may not reveal anything about my personal life, or anything others don't need to know about me in front of your court,” I said and sat up so he was no longer hovering above me. 

“I won't ask any in front of them. I don't want them to know the adorable things that you do...I don't want them looking at you like your meat…” he said and cupped my cheek. 

“I’m the only alpha in that room sans your elder advisor,” I said and smiled.

“Onaga likes you,” he hummed and nuzzled my chest a soft purr emitted from his chest.

“I know. Bokuto?”

“Yes Akaashi?” he asked looking up from his heavy lashes.

“When you meet with another kingdom, can I come with you? I want to meet others...know who the other kingdoms...as your future mate,” I asked as I played with his hair. A soft hoot noise exhaled from his lips as I finished my sentence.

“I would have it no other way,” he said softly and kissed my cheek. 

 

Several hours later during lunch.

 

“Akaaashiii,” I groaned and looked up from my desk sighing when I saw the silver haired man in the doorway. I set the pen down and looked at him.

“Whats up honey?” I smiled. He beamed and bounded over to me beaming excitedly.

“When is your first heat?” He asked softly.

“Uhhh...just a few weeks away,” he said and bit his lip as if he were thinking. 

“What are you thinking about Bokuto?” I asked seriously confused.

“I uh...I wanna mate you before that…” he stated excitedly. I bit my lower lip seeing the man excited and happy. I nodded and cupped his cheeks.

“I agreed to marry you bokuto. I still have two more days to make up my mind about mateship,” I said and looked at him raising my eyebrow. He pouted, 

“I'll take the next three days to woo you. Today for dinner just you and me, we’ll eat outside. We’ll go for a late night stroll through the gardens...I'm gonna woo the shit out of you,” he said and nuzzled my neck. I laughed and kissed him.

“Im sure you will,” I laughed and kissed him lovingly. 

“Imma woo you so hard...You're never gonna see it coming,” he smiled and stroked my cheek. 

“Hey Bokuto?” I looked at him, He hummed and stared at me, “I want to be wooed so it won’t take a lot of effort,” I said and took his hands kissing each of his fingers tenderly and lovingly.

“I love you Akaashi,” I smiled. 

“I’m getting there,” I smiled and bit my lower lip.

 

Later that evening.

 

I sighed and handed off the last remaining papers that needed to be mailed to my father and other small business deals that I was in charge over. 

“I think that’s it for now. I should receive replies in the morning,” I relaxed in the wooden chair that stood in front of my desk.

“Sir?” I looked up at the man who served as bokutos personal servant.

“Konoha, what's up?” I smiled seeing the pale blonde.

“Bokuto summoned you. He’s out in the gardens,” he said and put his hand out for me. I sighed heavily and followed as he lead me from my room and out to the back of the courtyard, “He’s gonna be in the back corner. By the water fountain,” he said and bowed. I nodded and opened the gates to the large, and overly decorated garden. Lights were strung through the tree’s and glittered off the small pond and lit up the dark air. A row of candles leading through the path and over a small bridge. I slowly followed the path and smiled when I saw the normally dark pavilion lit up. Two large great horned owls and a spectacled owl sat perched on the roof of the small circular building.

“Bokuto...what is all this?” I gasped and looked at him. He smiled and turned from gazing at the moon’s reflection from the still waters of the pond. He beamed and grabbed my hand pulling me to the table that sat in the middle of the pagoda.

“I told you, dinner outside tonight,” he said softly. I gazed at the golden eyes of the man in front of me. His smile dropped, “you don't like it...I screwed up. I'm sorry akashi,” he said and bowed deeply. I laughed and lifted him back up and hugged him tightly.

“No, Bokuto...this is perfect. I love it, come on...Im hungry. What did you have made?”

“You’r favorite! Steak, and potatoes and veggies!” His grin returned as he bounced around me. I smiled and sat at the small two person table and took his hand. The soft sounds of our silver clicking against the dishes, the crickets playing their soft music, the cicadas singing in a harmony of cool summer weather, and the soft laps of water on the grassy shore.

“Bokuto...this is perfect…” I said when we were done. He smiled and nodded pouring me a glass of wine.

“I'm glad that you are enjoying this. Because tomorrow we won’t be getting a lot of alone time…” he said and leaned back in his chair.

“Why?” I asked scrunching my eyebrows together.

“I just found out that we are hosting a diplomatic conference. Between two of our allies, to attempt to help make another alliance between them,” He said and smiled.

“Between who?” I questioned. His face fell and he mumbled starting to play with his hands, “Bokuto, who?”

“Karasuno and Shiratorizawa,” he said. I nodded and smiled glad that I would finally get to see the kingdom in action...see the men and women who help our nation be a great nation...see the alliances that we have in action and see what we this nation stands for up close and personal.

“I've heard about the swans. Is it true there wings are whiter than the snow? And karasuno...are they the crows? I've heard my father talk about them every now and then...never very much about them. But he says that they have wings too, and they are a deep midnight black, with orange....is it true?” I beamed and grabbed his hands. He laughed and nodded.

“Yeah. it’s true. They are really elegant. Just be careful. The queen is...he’s...he’s a very...sadistic omega. He’s very motherly and will be nice to you. Just don't fuck with his kingdom, his friends, and don't disrespect his alpha. He like’s to play mind games too. But he’s sweet. I promise. And the two body guards he will have with him. I'm not sure which one’s he'll be bringing. However we were asked for three rooms. So I must assume it’s Asahi and tanaka. And if that is true, than the general is going to be here too...and he’s...well...He’s the general…” Bokuto laughed, “But he’s a good guy, and Tanaka will bring Ennoshita. He’s a nice guy,” He said and sipped at his wine.

“What about the other kingdom? Shiratorizawa?”

“They are a very powerful kingdom. There king, he is...I’m not sure how to describe him. You’re gonna be intimidated by him.”

“Is he mated?” I asked softly. He nodded after a hesitant silence.

“Yeah. He has two mates. A queen and a king.”

“A king?” I asked confused. It was rare for two mates.

“He’s mated to an Alpha, and a 'true' beta. The alpha is a king from another nation. Ushijima took them over years ago…” He trailed off. It was nice to see this side of Bokuto. It meant that he knew what he was doing, and what was going on in the kingdom. I was glad, cause I'd need a lot of help if I'm to run this kingdom.

“What kingdom?” I asked as I leaned in and looked at him. His gold eyes flattening slightly.

“Aoba Josai…” he mumbled. I looked at him and slammed my hands on the table and stormed off.

“I don’t want that bastard any where near me,” I shouted as I stormed back into the house. Memories of what happened several years ago flooding back into my mind.

“Akaashi, please wait,” he called and ran after me. I turned and put my index finger up.

“No. I don't want him near me. I don't want to see him,” I said and left him standing in the middle of the yard. I returned to my room quickly brushing by everyone as anger swelled in my lower stomach. Pure hatred taking over every inch of my body and tearing through my mind.  
This was officially the worst date ever.


	3. day two part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi makes his decision, but their plans are cut short when a certain man shows up a day early.

Close to midnight after the fight

 

“Akaashi?” I groaned and rolled over ignoring the omega who was kneeling next to my bed. 

“Go away Bokuto, I’m not arguing this. While he is here I am not,” I grumbled and nuzzled my pillow hating have to tell him no, and having to tell him no so early in the morning.

“But you were so excited to meet the others,” Bo whined.

“I'm not seeing the man who raped and murdered half of my village. No.” I said and slipped from my bed grabbing my robe and walking from the room quickly.

“Alpha, wait!” He called and grabbed my hand after a moment of him running to catch up to me, “what did he do to you personally?” He asked and stopped us in the middle of the hall. “I can ask that he not come with him,” He grabbed my hands, “Just please...Please, dont leave me,” He said and hugged me nuzzling his neck.

“Bokuto,” I sighed and took his hands.

“Please,” He begged and looked at me. I nodded and kissed his forehead.

“Yeah, sure...fine,” I gave in. His silver hair shaking with his body.

“Akaashi, I love you. I love you so much. Please don’t leave me…” He sobbed clinging to me. I groaned and picked up the god like man and carried his two hundred pounds of pure muscle ass back to my room. I laid him down on the bed and tucked him in, shedding the coat off and crawling in next to him smiling softly.

“I know bokuto, I know,” I sighed and pulled him into my arms, “Now go to sleep,” I said and let the omega’s heavenly scent, and warm fluffy blankets take me back to sleep.

“Akaashi?” I groaned and rubbed my head.

“Yes Bokuto?”

“Im hungry,” He whispered.

“You're the prince. The cooks will make you food if you ask,” I said and rubbed my forehead, a headache forming.

“I want you to come with me,” He said and poked my cheek. I cracked my eye open and stared at him.

“What makes you think that I want to get out of my warm bed, with my future mate in it. And go down the hall, where it’s NOT my warm bed, and NOT with said future-mate curled into my body?” I asked as he crawled over my body laying his head on my chest.

“Cause I asked you to?” He smiled. I groaned and shook my head, glad that he missed the part where I called him my future mate. He gazed up at me through his lashes and pouted. I groaned and dropped my arm over my eyes.

“Look. Bo, I don't really wanna get out of bed, I have a headache, and I'd be more than content to just lay here and pout about meeting the men who single handedly caused the destruction of my family.”  
“I said that He didn't have to come. And that ushijima would be the only one...Tooru doe-” 

“You think it’s tooru that I don't want to see? Kouturo...Your not as smart as you come off to be some times. It’s not that brown haired whimp I dread seeing. It’s his alpha...I don't want to see Hajime. He’s the one who killed my townspeople. He's the savage,” i said and shook my head letting it fall to the side. I nuzzled the pillow and frowned gently.

“I didn't know,” He said and looked away.

“Of course not. The king is a selfish bastard who doesn't care about his people,” I said and yawned.

“Don't say that about my father,” he shouted and sat up.

“I'll say whatever I want about the man who left my people to die. We came to him in our time of need. The time when a king is supposed to take care of, and support his people. Bokuto. He left us to die at the hand’s of Iwaizumi Hajime. I don't care who your father is. I don't care that he’s the king. He left my people to die. He let us starve and die. He turned away when my family, and friends, were slaughtered. My women were raped and beaten. Children stolen from their mothers arms, and sold into slavery. I don't care that he’s your father, he’s a selfish asshole, who doesn't care about the outlying towns. As long as they give him crops, or gold, they get protection,” I said and stared at him, hatred growing in my stomach as the omega above me attempted to defend the barbarian who allowed this to happen. 

“A...Akaashi, I had no idea,” he said speechless. I shook my head.

“No, you wouldn't. Please. Do not speak of the king around me, for he is not my king. He is a traitor,” i said and moved bokuto from my lap. He sat and looked at me sadly, “Don't look at me that way,” i snapped. He laughed and hugged me tightly.

“You called me your future mate!” He beamed. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

“Yeah, I did. So what?” I asked looking at him.

“One more day,” he smiled

“Yeah, well...after last night I expect another wooing,” I said and flopped back over on my side and nuzzled the pillow. He laughed and kissed at my neck. I tried to be mad at him, but his innocent demeanor and child-like view on the world forced me to melt I smiled and hugged his neck tightly.

“I love you,” He whispered nuzzling my neck. I smiled and kissed his temple.

“I love you too,” I whispered and kept my lips to his temple. He squealed softly and hugged my chest nuzzling into my body.

“Akaashi, will you be my king?” He asked and gazed at me. I sighed and nodded.

“I'll be your king bokuto. But I haven't decided if I'll be your mate,” I said and reached up stroking his soft cheek with the back of my hand. I sighed softly as the man nuzzled my hand as he grabbed my wrist. Soft ‘who’s’ emitting from his chest. I slid my hands through his hair and smiled holding im tightly against my chest playing with the back, “I love when your hair is down...you look much less wild, and a lot more...calm...But I love when your hair is up, that’s just...it's...it’s bokuto, it’s my wild...unpredictable queen…”I said holding him tightly. He smiled and giggled hugging me tightly.

Later that morning

 

“Akashi?” I hum and look at the silverette. He was sprawled over his bed, paperwork splayed all over the regal bedding.

“Yes bo,” I smiled and took his hand.

“Let’s go flying tonight. There’s a beautiful clearing that I go to a lot that can only be reached by flying there,” I nodded and looked down.

“I can't fly Bokuto...I can, for very short distances,” I said and looked down at the floor. 

“You can't? Why not?”

“He tore half my wing...that's why you haven’t seen my wings, I don’t let them out. And when I do i am alone, and it’s only for a moment,” I sighed and sat next to him. He looked up at me and smiled.

“I...Im sorry, I didnt know,” he said and looked down at his papers.

“Don't be,” I said and moved a pile from the bed onto the small table next to it and moved so we were facing each other his hands in mine, “You would have found out when we made love anyways,” I smiled and stroked a stray hair from his eyes.

“I love you so much akaashi,” He whispered. I smiled and pulled him into my lap.

“Bokuto...let’s have dinner tonight. Than tomorrow,” I took a deep breath and sighed softly. My heart in my ears. My blood pulsing through my veins, thickly and coarsely, “during dinner...I will announce my decision...But I want to tell you my decision before ...so we have some privacy before you know...I go into hiding and not see the face of my attacker,” he nodded his face brightening.

“Does this mean you’ll be my mate?” I nodded taking another deep breath. He jumped up and tackled me onto my back kissing my face and laughing happily, “I have to tell the kingdom! I must go tell everyone,” He said and jumped from the bed. I grabbed his shoulder.

“No. Please wait till I announce it to them. I just want a few hours of us...just you and just me...and I want to spend the night in your chambers...I don't want anyone to interrupt us. No one. Please, let me tell them, let me make the announcement. And just focus on us tonight,” he nodded and tackled me to the bed kissing my cheeks crying with joy and excitement as I spilled my heart and soul to him.

“Don’t you want to wait to mate?”

“No...I wanna mate tonight. Because like you said. We won't have a lot of alone time and I want to know what my queen, what my mate is thinking,” I said and pet his hair as he nuzzled my neck.

“Can...Can I scent you, then tonight after dinner, well mate,” he whispered and nuzzled my neck, his nose pressed against my gland. I moaned and nodded letting my head list to the side so he had better access.

“Bokuto,” I moaned and slipped my fingers through his hair as he rubbed his body against mine. I let my hands drop to his waist and gripped his ass. He whimpered and kissed at the sensitive sack. I moaned and hugged him close to my body, grunting and flipping us so he was on his back his legs wrapping around my waist. I ground my hips down against his, as I nipped and licked at the sensitive flesh on his neck. His bizarre scent of wood that was freshly cut, left out in the warm summers rain over night. He moaned and nuzzled the pillows gripping at the sheets as my hips rolled down against his, “We can’t do anything yet Kouturo,” I whispered and held him tightly against my chest. He pouted and all but melted into my body. I held him tightly in my arms and put his hair trailing my blunt nails down his scalp.. Soft hoots and purrs escaped his lips from his chest.

“I love you,” I whispered into his hair and smiled as he grabbed onto my shirt. 

 

Several hours later

 

“My lord?” I sighed as Bokuto and I were roused from our sleep.

“What is it washio? Can't you see I'm sleeping,” The silver haired man next to me groaned.

“Yes, I can smell the scenting also, I'm glad that you have found your mate. However there is an issue that you need to come deal with,”   he said softly.

“What could be so damn important that you wake me from my sleep with my mate?” He growled getting rather upset. I put my hand on his shoulder.

“Kou,” I whispered. Washio sighed.

“Wakatoshi Ushijima and his court are here,” he said softly. I looked at Bokuto who just sat with a blank stare.

“Bokuto, Cmon. You have guest to entertain,” I whispered and kissed the back of his neck, where his skull and his neck met.

“It was supposed to be us tonight. I'm so sorry Akaashi,” He whispered and looked down. I shook my head and kissed him.

“Dont worry Love. I'll go into town and get a few things It’ll be perfect tonight I promise,” I said and kissed his forehead and stood dressing in plain clothes not liking the idea that I would have to wear onate robes soon. I don’t like attention from everyone. I don't like the eyes on me. I don't like that I have so much more than every one and that I have to flaunt it. 

“You're not staying with me to greet him?” He whimpered softly.

“I'm not your mate yet. I'll be with you all day today, and I'll even be at dinner tonight. I promise. I know this isn't what the plan was. But I promise. We will have our time tonight,” I whispered and kissed the top of his head slipping out of the window into the garden and into the streets of the capital of the country I love and serve so dedicatedly.

“Akaashi,” He called out as I jumped over the walls and into the afternoon sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovlies! thank you for reading this, and sticking with me. and if your new to this band wagon, welcome!!! I dont own any of the characters, and this au isnt mine either, I got it from a friend. and thank her I have been. I love all of you so much thank you for reading and i hope that you comment with all your love, and gentle hate. I also that you comment with interest of helping me write the terrible love story that this will unfold to be. or you can always pm on tumblr. I am down to clown with anything...accept clowns...I dont do clowns they arent fun...so...Im not really down to clown...Instead Im more good with anything that doesnt involve clowns...anyways!!! comment and read, share your thoughts I wanna know what you guys think, and I always wanna hear from you lovely lovely people.


End file.
